Corpse Party : Mae
by MaiaS
Summary: The students and faculty of Kuinzu Girls' School have been sucked into Heavenly Host. A group of six find themselves cut off from the rest of their school, as they walk the cursed halls in search of friends, family and an escape.
1. Kuinzu Girls' School

**Kuinzu Girls' School , Classroom 1-2**

Lunchtime had begun. Most of the girls had already departed for either the roof, courtyard or cafeteria. Only a few students remained, Aiko Sanada being one of them. She had been assigned a new desk, one over by the windows, and now she had to move all her books over.

"Hey, Aiko-chan, do you need some help?" a voice sung. Aiko didn't even have to turn to see who was talking. The cheery voice came from Nana Satanouke , one of her friends from junior high. Behind Nana, another girl followed. Her name was Hanako Ekoda, and she was the 'always scared' one.

"I'm fine." Aiko replied, with a thumbs up attached. Behind her , a girl tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't put your back out carrying all those books." she said. It was Takako Iori, the class rep for class 2-1. She adjusted her glasses, pushing them back up her nose using her index finger, then continued to speak to the girls,

"If you're interested, I hear that some girls from 3-2 are doing some friendship charm. They're inviting everyone in the school to join in, even the teachers. I'll be going along to... supervise."

"_Ooh,_ that sounds cool!" shrilled Nana, turning to Hanako then to Aiko, "We should totally go!"

"Go to what, Satanouke?"

Everyone turned towards the voice. It came from Ms. Hanamura, Class 1-2's homeroom teacher, who was standing in the doorway.

"Is this about that friendship charm?" she asked when she got no reply.

"Yes, sensei." replied Takako, "Would you like to accompany us?

"...Sure, why not!" she said, after a few seconds of silence, " I hear that it'll be taking place in the hall."

* * *

**Kuinzu Girls' School , Gym  
**

An older girl, flanked by two 'bodyguards' stood up on the stage. After a few minutes, she took the microphone and spoke into it,

"**Okay, everyone split into groups of around... ten, and get around a table.**"

Aiko, Nana, Hanako, Takako and Ms. Hanamura went towards a table, which had a paper doll on it.

"Ah, Maya, may I join you?" a voice said. Mr. Ito, the headmaster suddenly appeared. Ms. (Maya) Hanamura nodded and he stepped in next to her. Everyone else had split into groups, leaving the four girl's group at six people.

"**Now, everyone take hold of the paper doll."**

Everyone in the group took hold of the doll. Most of the girls took hold on one side, leaving Ms. Hanamura and Principal Ito on the other side.

"**Now, every person in the group say this chant once : Sachiko, we beg of you!"**

_Sachiko, we beg of you!  
_

_Sachiko, we beg of you!_

_Sachiko, we beg of you!_

_Sachiko, we beg of you!_

_Sachiko, we beg of you!_

_Sachiko, we beg of you!_

**"And finally, rip the doll!"  
**

Everyone gripped the doll tightly then pulled, ripping it into six pieces. That was it? Aiko looked at her paper piece, then slipped it into her student ID holder. The other girls did the same thing, whilst Ms. Hanamura put it into her purse. Principal Ito just put it in his upper suit pocket.

Suddenly the ground begun to shake. An earthquake!? A lot of the girls in the hall began to scream as the lights above them flickered, went out then fell. The four girls gripped the floor, as the building creaked and groaned. A large crack shot across the floor of the hall, then the whole floor (Now split into two) fell in, sending the school's students and teachers screaming into a black abyss.

As Aiko fell in, she noticed one person not falling. The girl up on the stage was safe. But why only her? She had no time to thing as her thoughts were cut off. She fell unconscious.


	2. Intermission - Character List

**Character List**

* * *

**Aiko Sanada -**

_Age : 16_

_Class : 1-2_

_Description : A friendly person, though she prefers to read rather then socialize._

**Nana Satanouke -**

_Age : 16_

_Class : 1-2_

_Description : A hyperactive girl who brightens up everybody's day_

**Hanako Ekoda -**

_Age : 16_

_Class : 1-2_

_Description : A timid girl who has a fear of the dark. She prefers to cling to people who can protect her._

**Takako Iori -**

_Age : 16_

_Class : 1-2_

_Description : Class 1-2's strict class rep. Maintains an active social life outside of school._

**Ms. Maya Hanamura** -

_Age : 23_

_Class : 1-2_

_Description : Class 1-2's friendly homeroom teacher. Has a pet hamster. She is scared of insects._

**Principal Satoshi Ito -**

_Age : 30_

_Description : Kuinzu Girls' School principal. A sweet tooth, who is addicted to cheesecake. Hates carrot-cake._


	3. Arrival

Hanako woke up, her head throbbing. Looking up, she could see the ceiling of the hallway several floors up. She had woken up a few minutes earlier in the hallway. She hadn't even had enough time to stand up, before an earthquake struck the building. The floor she was on had collapsed, sending her falling.

"W-where am I? A basement?"

She turned her attention to the hallway she was now in. The walls were dirt, held back by wooden boards. This didn't look like a basement, more like some underground shelter or-

_Thump._

_Thump._

She turned to look behind her. Footsteps - heavy footsteps - were coming towards her. They didn't sound like her friend's slippers or even her teacher's shoes. They sounded like boots. It only took her a few seconds of thinking before she decided to call out,

"Hello? Is someone -" she began to say before she was cut off by an inhuman roar. That was all it took to send her running, away from the now faster and louder footsteps...

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Arrival**

**"**Sensei! Sensei!"

Ms. Hanamura woke up, to see the girls standing over her. She shot up, and looked around. She was in a classroom, it seemed. But it wasn't a classroom in her school. This classroom was old and was falling apart.

Then she noticed that two people were missing.

"Where's the principal? And Ekoda?" she asked.

"We don't know. They weren't here when we woke up." replied Aiko, turning to her friends for a confirmation. They replied with a nod. Aiko turned back to her teacher, who was now stood up.

"Well, we need to find them. Wait... where are we?" Ms. Hanamura asked, looking around again.

"That can wait, we need to find Hanako!" yelled Nana, adding "Oh, and the principal."

"Okay, Satanouke. We'll start looking now." replied Ms. Hanamura, as she opened the classroom door. The three girls followed her out into the hall. They decided to go downstairs, in the hopes of finding an exit first. Then, once an exit had been found, they would go back and search.

In the gloom of the school, it was hard to see even a few feet in front of you. Even with Ms. Hanamura's flashlight, not much was illuminated. Eventually, they found the staircase then a main hallway.

"Can you hear that?" asked Takako, turning to the others, "Rain!"

She ran down the hall, stopping at a intersection. She pointed to her left, shouted then ran in.

"Takako! Wait for u-"

**"EEK!"**

The girls ran towards the intersection then turned. At the end of the hall there were shoe lockers, and at the very end was the front door. Takako stood, staring at one of the corners. Ms. Hanamura rushed over, then saw something before stepping back.

Aiko and Nana walked towards the two and looked at the corner. Tucked away in it was a body. A dead body of a schoolgirl, with a large cut through her clothing. Dried blood clung to her uniform, as well as a student ID which dangled from her pocket.

Aiko slowly walked forward, hand reached out, and took hold of the ID. She noted it, before quickly stepping back.

- _Momijigawa High School - Hina Hirose -_

Aiko then turned her attention to the door. A window in it allowed her to see out. The school appeared to be surrounded by a dense forest. Rain poured down. She grasped the door handle and pushed it. Very slowly, the door creaked open, allowing the rain to pour in.

Suddenly, someone pushed past her. It was Takako. She looked to the left, then right, before taking an umbrella out of her bag and opening it.

"What are you doing? We're going back inside to search for Hanako!" Aiko asked.

"Ha! You think I'm staying in there? It's dark, it's falling apart and it has bodies in it." she replied, as she began to walk towards the forest, "I'm going to get out of here. I'm not going to stay here and die like that girl over there!"

Aiko tried to reach out, but Takako briskly walked away. Aiko retreated backwards, closing the doors. She could see Takako's figure slowly disappearing into the forest, before it melted in to the blackness.

Aiko turned to Nana and Ms. Hanamura. Ms. Hanamura looked concerned, but quickly turned back to normal.

"We need to keep looking. Let's go."


End file.
